<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Few of My Favorite Things by InitialA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413791">A Few of My Favorite Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialA/pseuds/InitialA'>InitialA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:46:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialA/pseuds/InitialA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome kicks InuYasha out of the house. What'd he do this time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Few of My Favorite Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="d-flex flex-row">
    <p></p>
    <div class="col-md-8">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p><b></b><br/><br/>Kicked out of his own house! The nerve of that woman! InuYasha yelped when he was stung by the door; she'd already placed a ward around the house, even on the windows. Whatever she was doing, she didn't want him around. Well fine, two could play that game. A smirking Miroku found him later, sulking in a tree, and offered lunch in exchange for babysitting. InuYasha agreed, only on the condition of no diapers--a demand that caused Sango to raise her eyes towards the heavens in amused annoyance.<br/><br/>It was around sunset that Miroku insisted InuYasha see if Kagome would allow him to go back home. The twins were clinging to InuYasha's legs, begging, "Unca Doggy no go home!!"<br/><br/>"Now kids, you can see your uncle tomorrow," Sango chided as she and Miroku pried the girls from his legs.<br/><br/>"Noooooooooo!" Both girls shrieked as they were carted away. InuYasha waved in thanks, and headed home. An enticing, familiar-yet-not scent wafted towards him as he came closer. He paused at the door, gingerly reaching to see if there would be a shock. There wasn't.<br/><br/>Kagome greeted him happily as he walked in. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, <em>now</em> she's pleased to see me."<br/><br/>She smiled, and handed him a steaming bowl: the source of the smell. "I didn't want to ruin your surprise."<br/><br/>Curiously, he sat and began to eat, eyes widening in surprise with every bite. "Oi, this is..."<br/><br/>"I spent the better part of six months learning to make ramen from scratch. Just for you," she said, scooting close.<br/><br/>He hugged her around the shoulders with one arm, the other busily pouring broth down his throat. Kagome laughed, putting his bowl aside. "I have one more thing to tell you," she said softly, and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."<br/><br/>InuYasha's eyebrows went up. "You're what?"<br/><br/>Before she could respond, his lips were on hers. Being kicked out that morning was quickly forgiven. He had all the happiness he could want now: a loving wife, a pup on the way and, most importantly, ramen whenever he wanted.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="addthis_sharing_toolbox">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="row">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>